Back Aches
by TheFriendlyStranger
Summary: Based off two sims I created. Leena wakes up with her usual back ache, and she starts to wonder about the family member growing inside her. She seems to be changing every day, with new worries, while Mike hasn't seemed to have changed at all...


**A/N: Based off two sims I created today, this little thing came into my mind as I was playing around with them. I'm not the romantic type, which might make this turn out badly...Anyway, I hope it is somewhat interesting. Haha. **

* * *

**Back Aches**

* * *

There is that pinching again, right in the small of her back.

Sleep was hard to come by these days, though at least she was off work for a while. She could feel the presence sleeping beside her, her eyes landing on the back of his head, blonde hair always seeming to never be out of place. Leena smiled softly, placing her hand on the small of her back as she tried to swing herself around on the bed so she could put her feet on the ground, which was harder than it should have been when there was something the size of a basket ball attached to the front of her.

Standing, she placed a hand on the small of her back as she looked down at her swollen belly. Leena wasn't too sure about what was to come with this whole thing, and that freaking book that she had been reading wasn't making things too easier. She knew there was something inside her, growing with each day, though she wasn't all that excited as she should have been.

There was an extra room that was built as if out of thin air, a wooden door that was never there before catching Leena's attention. Maybe the light had given her something fun, like a new television room or a guitar.

Nope.

It was a nursery.

Leena really should have been expecting it, actually. Though, for some reason, she almost didn't want to accept that she was pregnant. How was she going to become the best politician that the city has ever seen with a baby on her hip? Sure, Mike and his mother would help out, but Mike was just as wild and fun loving as she was. That was partly what drew her to him in the first place, his loud laughter and almost bouncing energy.

Now, she wondered if she jumped into this whole thing too quickly. At the time, trying for a baby seemed like a great thing. For a while, the idea of it was interesting, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. She would have to stay home at nights, taking care of the baby, teaching it to walk and talk. It was a lot of responsibility, and it seemed that the only time she had was for the next fun and great thing to come along, and climbing up the political ladder.

Leena pushed open the door to the nursery some more, there were no lights from what she could see. Just a lot of windows, which seemed like a good idea to her. During the day, it was nicely lit. Not too bright, yet not too dark. It was a nice place for an infant to sleep. Her eyes landed on the crib, something she had wanted to buy for a while. Now, it just seemed to linger in the darkness, reminding her of what is to come.

Rubbing a hand over her belly, Leena glanced down and smiled softly. Sure, she loved the thing inside her. You carry around something for so long, there is no way you can't form some sort of attachment to it. The baby seemed to have its own schedule, when it wanted her to be up, and when it wanted her to sleep. The baby caused her to have odd cravings, like the spaghetti and ice cream that she craved more than anything at the moment. Not to mention the bladder...

Though, what about Mike? Was he ready for this? He was reading that parenting book, though he still went out every night to do whatever he does. She could see him sometimes, sitting in front of the toy chest in the baby's room, flying a toy car around his head like it was some spaceship. He was like a child that didn't bother to grow up, sometimes. Though, Mike was bright, and liked to discuss politics with her sometimes. His understanding was at a level that almost matched hers, despite the fact that he played with children's toys and was known to join complete strangers in a game of tag.

She could picture him with the baby, playing with it when it grew a little older. She worried if he would be more of a best friend instead of a parent. Leena wasn't sure how to be a parent, as she had no memory of hers.

Not that they were foggy or she could only remember bits, it was like she wasn't even a child. Like she was thrown into the world as a young adult, and she had been fine with that before the baby came into the picture. She had no references to go by, just the book. She lived with Mike and his mother, who was a fun loving dark-skinned woman as well. Though, she was often rather serious and didn't enjoy joking around, lacking a sense of humour.

It was an odd combination.

Still, maybe having her around would help with the baby load that was bound to fall any day now. Leena wondered when Mike would propose, something he had yet to do. He was very flirtatious and charming. Had he expected to just let her have this baby while he went out and flirted up both men and woman?

Thinking about all of this just kept making the ache in her back worse, and the baby was kicking away. Leena placed a hand on her belly, rubbing in slow motions to still the movement. It was comforting, feeling the kicks of the baby as if it was telling her to stop worrying.

"Leena?"

Surprised, she turned around to see Mike standing in the doorway of the nursery. He seemed tired, though there was a smile on his face.

"Back ache," Leena said, Mike nodding his head in understanding. He moved up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and started to rub and massage her tense back. Leena couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, the action making her feel somewhat closer to the young man.

"How is the baby?" he asked, backing away after he was finished, the ache in Leena's back fading somewhat.

"Kicking," Leena muttered, Mike's eyes brightening as the smile on his face growing larger.

"Can I feel?" he asked, sounding like an excited child. Leena laughed, nodding her head as she felt his warm hands rest on her belly. She watched as he talked to the baby, placing his ear against her stomach.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked, Leena shaking her head.

"Not at all," she said, "though, when the time is right, I'm sure they will come into our heads."

"Of course," Mike said with a nod, glancing towards the master bedroom, "when I found that you weren't in bed, you scared me."

"Did I?" Leena asked, "sorry. I just can't sleep when my back is aching."

"Well, we should get back to bed," Mike said, "especially you."

"I'll be fine, I have slept all day..." she trailed off, looking towards a window in the nursery, seeing some of the yellow glow of the sun rising. Mike would have to go to work soon, and she would be left with his mother and the house.

"I'm worried," she blurted out, turning back towards him, "I know you are reading that parenting book, but are you sure you are ready for this? Maybe we should have waited? We could have waited until we both were secure in our jobs and by then we would be older..."

"I'm ready," Mike insisted, "I'm really excited to see the baby. Mom is, too."

"I know, but..." Leena sighed, "you are just so flirty, and it worries me that you haven't even proposed yet."

"I will," Mike insisted, "in due time, I will. I promise."

Leena nodded her head, Mike smiling at her and pulled her into an embrace. Leena smiled softly, closing her eyes as she took comfort from him. He let out a small sigh, pulling back and touched her face as Leena placed her hands on his hips.

"My carpool arrives in an hour," he stated, pulling back. Leena nodded, almost wishing hers would arrive as well. She missed work, and the only interaction she had with her work was when she ran into her boss at the park two days ago.

"You'll be okay?" Mike asked, Leena nodding her head once again.

"Yes," she stated, giving him a bright smile that made her look more like her normal self, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mike said, returning her smile as Leena went back into the master bedroom to get some more sleep. She was tired, after all.

She knew that she would wake up at night again, as she did most nights. Though, maybe this time, it would be a little easier.


End file.
